Sombras caóticas
by Koyote Satsujin
Summary: Un joven llega malherido a las puertas del clan Kinkou. Tras un suceso que marcó el pasado del chico, éste decidirá hacerse más fuerte junto a su nueva familia y viajando por Runaterra para evitar que no vuelva a suceder nada parecido.
1. Chapter 1

En lo alto de los montes jonios se hallaba un templo majestuoso, alzado entre el Sol y las nubes. Dentro del mismo se encontraba un clan, que tenía como objetivo mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche, el bien y el mal. El clan Kinkou. Todos ellos estaban meditando, desde maestros y aprendices hasta monjes y sabios. El sepulcral silencio era interrumpido solamente por el resonar de las cascadas adyacentes al templo.

El maestro Kuroken caminaba entre sus meditativos discípulos, observando su paz y tranquilidad con una sonrisa. Kuroken era el más viejo de los sabios y por ende, el maestro absoluto del clan. Siendo así, suyo el deber de enseñar a sus predecesores todas las artes y valores del clan.

La guerra contra Noxus había pasado ya hace semanas, saliendo empatados de ella. Perdieron invalorables vidas y grandes personas como su hija y su hermano, pero, sus muertes no fueron en vano, todo fue por la seguridad e integridad del clan, de la familia.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a llover. Estaban en plena época del Sol y era totalmente imposible que lloviera. La lluvia crecía y con ella lo hacían los truenos y relámpagos. Asustados, se resguardaron dentro del templo a la espera de que cualquier cosa pasara. Entre el estremecedor ruido de la inesperada tormenta se escuchó un golpe en la puerta principal.

Kuroken, tranquilo y sin temor, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con absoluta calma, como si la lluvia no estuviera. Todos miraban con curiosidad. Tras la puerta se hallaba un joven de pelo azul oscuro. Estaba empapado, con las ropas rasgadas e incontables heridas en su cuerpo.

-Ayuda, por favor- pidió con la voz rota y seca. Tras hablar, cayó inconsciente.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería y trátenlo, ¡Aprisa!- dijo Kuroken.

Sin objeciones, llevaron al joven a la enfermería donde sería tratado.

Akali, vigilaba al joven recién rescatado. Veía ensimismada su cabello azul, sus duras facciones y su piel morena. Le habían encargado cuidar del joven, para ella eso no era problema. El problema era que el joven la atrapaba, sin hablar, sin producir ningún sonido.

La cara el joven se arrugaba en señal de estar sufriendo un agudo dolor. Visiones de muertes y guerra pasaron dolorosamente por su cabeza. Despertó agitado levantándose, quedando sentado en la cama. La sabana que lo cubría cayó ante el estremecimiento, dejando ver su bien formado torso, cubierto de recientes heridas y grandes cicatrices. Se tapaba la cara ante el dolor de los recuerdos mientras Akali quedaba estupefacta.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, estás a salvo- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo, tratando de calmarlo. Siguió acariciándole y calmándole durante unos minutos.

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó ya más calmado.

-Estás en los montes jonios, en el templo del clan Kuroken- Contestó Akali.

El joven miró Akali aún con su mano tapándole la cara. Sus ojos rubíes se cruzaron con los cafés de ella, permaneciendo así durante unos segundos. Se veían. No se veían sus cuerpos de manera normal, se veían sus almas, como si sus ojos fueran las puertas que daban ella. Se levantó, mostrando en todo su esplendor su gran cuerpo, siendo tapado únicamente por unos pantalones. Zed, agachaba la cabeza en busca de cruzar miradas con Akali, ella quedó sin habla ante el titán que se le imponía ante ella. Nunca antes se había sentido atraída por un hombre de esa manera, pero, eso no iba a hacerla flaquear o dudar en ningún momento. Con mucho valor, se dispuso a dar el primer paso.

-Mi nombre es Akali, soy la nieta del maestro Kuroken- Dijo nerviosa pero sin mostrarlo.

-Yo me llamo Zed, soy un miembro del clan- Cortó su frase pensando en lo que iba a decir. Miro a otro lado con tristeza y optó por callar, buscando una prenda superior que ponerse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

-Tengo que hablar con tu maestro, por favor- Dijo seriamente

-Está bien no te preocupes, cuando estés seguro, puedes hablar conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse a buscar a su abuelo.

Akali avisó a Kuroken que el joven ya despertó y quería verlo. Cuando Kuroken llegó, se encontró con el joven de pie, vistiéndose con los ropajes que le habían prestado.

-¿Querías algo hijo?- Preguntó el anciano con amabilidad.

-Quería darle las gracias por la hospitalidad y la ropa, no puedo pagárselo pero le estaré agradecido- Dijo en respuesta el joven, haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay de qué muchacho- Dijo riendo y acariciando su gran barba blanca- Aquí ofrecemos ayuda a quienes la necesitan.

-Eso parece, pero usted no sabe quién soy, de ser así, me hubiera dejado allí tirado- Dijo con la mirada baja.

-Entonces dime, ¿quién eres?- Preguntó el anciano sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mi nombre es Zed, miembro del clan Yami- Respondió con los ojos cerrados esperando algún ataque proveniente del viejo. Escuchó una risa y miró al anciano reír.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?- Rio el anciano.

-Me iré ahora mismo, disculpe las molestias- Dijo Zed, más cuando intentaba irse, Kinkou le agarró del brazo.

-Jovencito, tú no iras a ninguna parte, te quedaras aquí hasta que sanes completamente- Dijo con los ojos cerrados cordialmente, sorprendiéndolo

-Pero-

-No hay peros que valgan, ya hablaremos en su debido momento, ahora descansa- Interrumpió con amabilidad para irse con tranquilidad de la habitación.

Zed no cabía en sí del desconcierto. Se preguntaba por qué el anciano no lo asesinaba allí mismo. Cualquier jonio lo haría. El clan Yami ganó muchos enemigos por culpa de su maestro. Ese anciano, Kuroken, ha sido el único que ha comprendido a Zed, viendo más allá de lo que su procedencia le otorga. Pensaba en el por qué y no hallaba la respuesta, pero, se sentía feliz.

Tras días de reposo, Zed se encontraba totalmente en forma. El joven se recuperó bastante rápido para sorpresa de todos. Él era el centro de atención, todos los días se hablaba del extraño peli azul y de cómo había llegado hasta aquí o por qué estaba en ese estado.

El clan entero se encontraba en el comedor, cenando. Siendo observador por una figura en las sombras, la cual pensaba en si esto era lo que era una verdadera familia. Esto que veía, era cariño y amistad, algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir.

Kuroken se levantó de su silla, admirando a todos sus alumnos comiendo y hablando. Dio tres ligeros tintineos con su copa, y de pronto, todos callaron.

-Como todos ya sabréis, hace unos días, un joven llegó malherido a nuestra puerta. Tras meditarlo, he tomado una decisión respecto a este acontecimiento. El joven, será adoptado por nuestro clan, pasando a ser un miembro más- Todos quedaron sin habla ante las palabras de su maestro. Nadie había sido adoptado por el clan sin antes pasar por rudas pruebas.- Pasa, muchacho, y preséntate.

Zed entró en la sala, siendo objetivo de cientos de miradas. No se sentía nervioso, pero, ser observado por docenas de personas no tranquiliza a nadie.

-Mi nombre es Zed, espero que podamos confraternizar y que me acepten en su clan- Se presentó con una reverencia, demostrando una gran educación ante todos.

Tras presentarse, cogió una de las bandejas en las que la comida estaba servida y se sentó en una mesa solitaria. Comía tranquilamente mientras casi todos volvían a la normalidad.

Rápidamente, una figura verde se sentó a su lado, inquietándolo un poco.

-Hola de nuevo- Dijo Akali sonriente.

-Hola, Akali- Saludó sin ser demasiado frió ni muy cálido.

-¿Eres hombre pocas palabras eh? No importa, me gusta el silencio- Dijo aun sonriendo. Y así quedaron, en un cómodo silencio en cual disfrutaban su comida.

La mayoría del clan conversaba acerca del recién llegado y su relación con Akali. Kinkou observaba feliz a su extrovertida nieta con el joven, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Tras comer, Zed fue a su cuarto. Era acogedor, más de lo que antes había tenido. Una cama, baño propio, varios armarios llenos de ropa. Se sentía feliz de que el anciano le hubiera acogido tan cálidamente, pero, sentía culpa, culpa por ser tratado así sabiendo lo que su clan hizo. Optó por descansar, dormir en paz, era algo que necesitaba, desde hace mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

El día era tranquilo y pacífico en un pequeño pueblo alejado de Jonia. Los aldeanos se encontraban en su mayoría comprando y/o vendiendo en el mercadillo justo en el centro del pueblo. Todos hacían sus quehaceres ajenos de cualquier preocupación, no obstante, esto se debía a lo insólitamente cruel y despiadado que eran sus tropas, conocidas como el clan Yami. Adoptaban a niños bajo chantajes o recompensas para adiestrarlos desde su niñez, consiguiendo así, armas perfectas e insensibles. Algunos se avergonzaban de sus métodos y otros simplemente mostraban indiferencia.

Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el mercado, dejando en absoluto silencio a los pueblerinos. Ante el desconcierto y el horror de todos, un ser violeta cubierto de huesos y complexión inhumana, alzaba a una mujer muerta y ensangrentada con sus prolongaciones. El clan Yami llegó al rescate en un tiempo record. Varios soldados se posicionaron frente al ser y atacaron de forma compenetrada y precisa. Más, en vano fue. El ser apenas tenía algún rasguño tras el arduo ataque. Con un deslumbrante centelleo violeta, el lugar en donde los soldados se encontraban quedó totalmente desintegrado, dejando solamente unas pocas cenizas.

Tras este extraño ente, semejantes centenares aparecieron, cubriendo todo el horizonte de violeta y blanco. Ni las mejores fuerzas del clan pudieron contra este feroz enemigo. Todo estaba quedando reducido a cenizas y fuego purpura.

Un joven peli azul corría sosteniendo a una niña de aparentes 10 años. El muchacho corría como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todos morían a su alrededor, pero, en ese momento solo le preocupaba su hermanita. Ella fue la única familia que tuvo, incluso cuando él entró en el clan a la fuerza.

Sus padres murieron en batalla. Él, como hermano que era, debía cuidar de su querida hermana, aunque eso significara entrar en esa tortura de organización. Había hecho muchas cosas de las que se avergonzaba, pero nada importaba mientras su pequeña hermana estuviera a salvo

Mientras corría, una prolongación de estos seres se interpuso en la trayectoria de su pierna, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. En cuanto recobró la compostura, vio a su hermana tirada unos pocos metros más lejos. El terror se apoderó de él cuando vio venir a multitud de seres, rodeándolos.

¡Adalia!- Gritó mientras corría con la mano alzada, intentando alcanzarla.

Hermanito- Sollozo con dolor pues su tobillo se hallaba torcido por la fuerte caída.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta y entre un gran caos. Ambos intentaban alcanzarse con sus manos, Adalia lloraba y Zed trataba de llegar a ella, pero, tras un gran fulgor violeta, el terreno donde se encontraba Adalia, quedó desintegrado, dejando unas pocas cenizas.

Zed quedó absorto, quieto, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar. Todo cuanto tenía, le fue arrebatado, todo. Cayó de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas impotentes corrían traicioneras por su mejilla. Se arrodilló aún más, pudiendo tocar si las cenizas que una vez fueron su querida hermana.

Empezaron a rodearlo, con intención de acabar con su vida definitivamente. Empezaron a cargar un poderoso ataque en conjunto. Zed los miró de reojo con ira. Con un frito y un rápido movimiento, se posicionó detrás de uno, atravesando su cuerpo con su arma. Un brazalete, constituido por dos cuchillas, este quedó manchado de sangre, pero él quería más. Lanzó varios shuriken para despistar a los demás. En lo que ellos trataban de esquivar o desintegrar sus ataques, él ya había completado su objetivo.

Cuando tenía la poca edad de 14 años, Zed descubrió que en él, residía un poderoso poder. Con el paso del tiempo pudo comprenderlo y manejarlo de forma moderada, pues era muy difícil de controlar. Nadie ni nada jamás supo de este poder, hasta ese día.

Tras una secuencia de movimientos con las manos, Zed fue rodeado en oscuridad. Sacudió su mano y tras uno de los seres apareció una copia perfecta del joven, echa de sombras. Zed repitió el proceso mientras esquivaba los ataques. Cuando tenía todo plagado de sombras, paró en seco.

-Que empiece la masacre- Sentenció guturalmente.

Zed empezó a intercambiar su posición con las de sus copias, pudiendo así, ejecutar a sus enemigos sin recibir un rasguño. Se intercambia con ellas aleatoriamente, mostrando un baile, tan caótico como bello. La sangre saltaba allí por donde él estaba. El sonido de la carne siendo desgarrado, o los huesos escindidos, se escuchaba como si de una melodía desbastadora se tratase.

Acabó en medio de una masacre, exhausto y manchado completamente por los fluidos de sus enemigos. Alrededor de él yacían los cuerpos inertes de las bestias que le arrebataron todo cuanto quería. Miró sus manos y solo puedo ver las manos de un asesino, un arma de matar, sin sentimientos, escrúpulos o piedad. Pero dentro de él, sabía que no era así.

Despertó respirando con dificultad. Las sabanas s habían pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor. Se tapó la cara con su mano, intentando borrar esos recuerdos de su memoria. Era una tortura, soñar con ese día.

Se levantó de su cama, observando a través de la ventana el oscuro cielo, iluminado por las estrellas y magnificado por la hermosa luna. Optó por darse una ducha fría para despejar su mente. Tras salir, se cambió de ropa y fue directo al patio de entrenamiento. Ya allí, en mitad del patio, adoptó la posición del Loto.

Unos ojos cafés miraban traviesos a un joven peli azul. Éste se hallaba meditando bajo la luna, siendo bañado por sus débiles rayos de luz. Se veía magnífico. Quedó ensimismada ante tal vista, no comprendía por qué ese hombre le atraía como ningún otro. Zed aprisionó el corazón de Akali sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, pero, ¿Y él? ¿Es capaz de sentir algo bajo esa gran capa de tristeza y sufrimiento?

Akali decidió acostarse para dejar a Zed en su total privacidad.

El Sol brillaba imponente en el cielo. Todos los jóvenes del clan se hallaban en el patio de entrenamiento. Al llegar encontraron al "nuevo" en posición meditativa. Cuando vino su sensei, fue entonces cuando Zed se levantó, terminando así su larga meditación.

-Hoy, fomentaremos el control de vuestra más allegada ira- dijo con seriedad, mientras su largo cabello, recogido en una coleta alta, se ondeaba por el viento.

Todos los estudiantes se emparejaron en par, quedando todos perfectamente parejos, todos menos Zed. El peli azul se encontraba sin compañero.

-Joven, parece que te encuentras sin compañero. Lo harás conmigo, así podremos mostrarles cómo hacerlo- Dijo con calma pero serio.

-De acuerdo- Contestó Zed respetuosamente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le dio la señal a Zed para que sentara. Éste sentó con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en sus rodillas. El maestro adoptó su misma posición. Agarró con firmeza el ante brazo de Zed, y éste el de su maestro, quedando como si de un saludo romano se tratase.

-Tenéis que posicionaros de esta manera. Luego, poned vuestra mente en blanco, dejad que la vuestra energía fluya por las venas de vuestro compañero. Aunque el intercambio de ésta se haga doloroso, seguid, pues así aprenderéis a controlarla, si no conseguís hacerlo, vuestro acompañante sufrirá un gran dolor- Avisó con seriedad.

Zed hizo lo que el maestro ordenó. Dejó su mente en blanco, y, drenó su energía a su compañero. El maestro, hizo lo mismo. Ambos quedaron envueltos en un aura oscura y brillante a la vez. Zed desprendía una poderosa oscuridad a su alrededor, mientras que su sensei emanaba una calidad luz, quedando así, en un perfecto equilibrio. Ninguna fuente de poder era más que grande que la otra, se mantenían en sincronía e igual medida.

Zed se encontraba, tranquilo, en paz. Era como si todo su mal se hubiera drenado a otro ser, y así era. Su tranquilidad duró poco, pues recuerdos dolorosos y ajenos llegaban a su mente. Veía a un niño vagando por las calles, víctimas de la fiera lluvia. Éste se encontraba llorando mientras caminaba, recordando el por qué de su soledad. Su madre intentó protegerlo de los bandidos casuales en Jonia. Murió, no sin antes ser maltratada por los maleantes. Ante esto, el niño desató una gran ira, acompañada de torbellinos y remolinos que arrasaron con todo lo que se interpuso entre él y esos bandidos.

Las poderosas fuerzas dejaron de emanar. El maestro se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudar a Zed. Éste la tomó gustoso. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, mirándose no sus ojos, sino sus gastadas almas. Ambos comprendían el pasado del otro, pues era doloroso en igual cantidad. Perdieron a sus seres queridos por la ambición de terceros.

-Mi nombre es Yasuo- Dijo amistosamente.

-El mío Zed, un placer- Contestó estrechando su mano firmemente.

Yasuo y Zed voltearon, viendo a todos los alumnos, atónitos y mudos.

-Creo que he marcado un ejercicio, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el castaño con seriedad. Tras hablar, todos emprendieron el ejercicio, pero sin conseguir resultados semejantes a los de éstos.

-Tienes un gran poder, Zed- Dijo Yasuo, haciendo que Zed girase a verlo.

-Usted también, ambos somos parecidos-Dijo Zed con seguridad- Guardamos en nuestro interior una fuerza descomunal, y, hemos sufrido la soledad por igual.

-Sí, ambos sabemos lo que es llevar un peso en nuestra consciencia- Dijo cerrando sus ojos, acto seguido, le hizo una seña a Zed para que lo siguiera mientras emprendía su camino- Pero, creo que no debemos dejar que algo así vuelva a pasar.

-No dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir. Haré resurgir mi clan y limpiaré su honor. Tomaré mis propias fuerzas y detendré con esos sere- Dijo con firmeza y determinación. Yasuo asintió con una sonrisa a modo de respuesta

El castaño abrió una puerta del pasillo donde ahora se encontraban. Tras ella, había una amplia sala, llena de maquinarias, utensilios, artilugios y muchos objetos para entrenar. En el gran cuarto se hallaban unas pocas personas. Un chico alto de pelo corto castaño hacía abdominales colgado de una viga en el techo. Una chica de pelo negro como el puro carbón esquivaba los golpes de maniquíes giratorios, estando estos equipados con armas.

Zed esquivó un borrón verde se dirigía a él.

-Lo esquivaste, si que eres rápido- Dijo Akali sonriente. Vestía prendas verdes y ligeras, dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo, pero, haciéndola más ligera a su vez.

- Compórtate, Akali- Dijo Yasuo suspirando. Chasqueó los dedos y los alumnos restantes se posicionaron delante de ellos- A partir de hoy, Zed entrenara junto a vosotros.

-Mi nombre es Shen, un placer- Dijo el joven castaño, haciendo una reverencia

-Yo me llamo Kurai Yuki, pero llámame Yuki- Se presentó una chica pelinegra, de tez nívea.

-Y a mí ya me conoces- Akali habló mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerradas.

-Yo soy Zed, encantado- Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, ni muy corta, ni muy larga.

-Bien Zed, aquí es donde entrenan los alumnos más capacitados y destacados. Estoy seguro de que estás al nivel e incluso en uno mayor que este- Dijo Yasuo con amabilidad- Yo tengo que volver, puedes entrenar tanto como quieras, y puedes usar todo el material que veas. Ah! Una cosa más, no te contengas ni tengas miedo de usar tu poder, aquí todos entrenamos en secreto para que nadie sepa, siéntete libre.

Yasuo se fue con una sonrisa sincera entre orejas, dejando a los alumnos en aquella amplia sala.

-Veamos de que eres capaz Zed, hagamos un duelo amistoso- Dijo Yuki con amabilidad. Zed aceptó asintiendo.

Ambos se colocaron en un tatami. Zed adoptó una posición ofensiva, al igual que Yuki. La castaña se abalanzó con un puño firme, Zed lo desvió con su palma abierta e hizo una patada a ras del suelo para tirarla, Yuki saltó en respuesta y quedaron en la posición que antes.

Esta vez, Zed tomó la iniciativa. Corrió hasta la pelinegra encadenando varios golpes. Yuki los bloqueaba con dificultad, la fuerza de Zed era brutal. En un intento de contraatacar, la pelinegra intentó darle una pata a Zed en la cara, pero éste agarró su tobillo, con una pierna golpeó la única sobre el suelo de ella y con sus mano libre la tomó del cuello con sutileza, quedando él sobre ella con una mano en su pierna otra en su cuello y su pierna en medio de las de ella.

Yuki se sonrojó ante la embarazosa situación, pues nunca ningún chico había estado tan cerca de ella, ni si quiera Shen, con el cual siempre quedaba en empate. Se miraron mutuamente. Ella se perdió en sus rubíes y el inspeccionaba con curiosidad sus esmeraldas.

Yuki salió del trance, empujando con ambas piernas a Zed. Este se agarró a una de las vigas del techo.

-Te voy a mostrar mi verdadera fuerza- Yuki avisó desafiante.

Colocó ambas manos en su cadera izquierda, cargando en la separación que había entre ellas, una energía blanca y azul que rápidamente se tornó hielo. Lanzó varias estacas de este material hacia Zed, el cual saltó en otra dirección, usando la viga como apoyo. Yuki manejaba el hielo a su costa, lanzando incontables formas y cantidades de éste. Zed ya se encontraba cansado, algunos ataques le alcanzaron. Con el contacto directo, el hiélelo congelaba una pequeña parte allí donde tocaba. El peli azul tenía algunas partes del torso, espalda y los hombros cubiertas en una capa de hielo. Si quería ganar, tenía que usar toda su fuerza, justo como ella lo hacía, no debía ocultarse.

Haciendo unas rápidas señas, Zed se envolvió en sombras, sorprendiendo a Yuki y a los dos espectadores del combate. Alzó su brazo e impulsó sus manos en diferentes direcciones, en las cuales aparecían copias de Zed, hechas por sombras. Sin mover de su sitio, lanzo un gran shuriken hecho de sombras hacia Yuki, esta esquivo el ataque, pero, muchos más venían de diferentes direcciones. Congeló algunos y utilizó su hielo para impulsarse y esquivarlos, más fue imposible escapar de todos. Las filosas estrellas cortaron ligeramente muchas zonas de Yuki. Esta se encontraba sangrando levemente, y respirando con dificultad. Aunque eso no era suficiente para detenerla. Se dispuso a atacar una vez más, pero Zed se transportó con una de sus sombras, la cual no vio poner, quedando justo enfrente de ella.

-El combate ha terminado, estás en mal estado- Dijo serio, caminó para tratarla pero esta intentó atacarlo- No seas testaruda, cada ataque te golpeó hace más daño que el anterior, haz recibido 7 cortes graves, es mejor tratarlo ya podrías desangrarte.

-No voy a dejar que- Intentó seguir hablando, pero cayó estrepitosamente ante la falta de fuerzas, y sangre.

Despertó con dolor en su torso. Sintió las suaves sabanas en su piel y el la fría brisa entrar en el cuarto. Vio a Zed leyendo un libro en un sillón frente a la cama donde estaba. Miró la habitación completamente, y pudo observar que se encontraba en una de los cuartos de enfermería.

-Despertaste, me alegro por ello- Dijo Zed, mostrando una ligera sonrisa. Desde que llegó al clan, ha sido capaz de abrirse y mostrar más sus sentimientos.

Yuki se acomodó para quedar sentada en la cama, sin mover sus piernas tapadas. Ante el movimiento la sabana cayó y pudo ver su torso, desnudo pero vendado. Se tapó rápidamente y se sonrojó enormemente. Miró a Zed, que se hallaba levemente ruborizado, mantiendo una camisa blanca, que parecía ser suya.

-Destrocé la tuya, así que puedes vestir esta hasta que te recuperes. Dijeron que podrás salir mañana- Dijo con amabilidad y ocultado nerviosismo. Yuki se vistió con la camisa, la cual le quedaba por las rodillas.

-Muchas gracias Zed, y lo siento- Dijo con la mirada baja- Fui una estúpida testaruda.

-No te preocupes, intentaste luchar poniéndote al límite, usando todas tus fuerzas, así que no importa, pero la próxima vez no te pongas en peligro y hazme caso- Dijo con amabilidad, desordenando el pelo de Yuki. La pelinegra hizo un puchero ante la acción de Zed, haciéndolo reir. Era una risa jovial y aterciopelada. Yuki se le unió.

Pasaron la noche hablando de trivialidades, conociéndose mejor el uno al otro. Zed sentía en ella algo que no comprendía, mientras que, Yuki se mostraba más interesada por él con cada cosa que le contaba. Pero, él sabía que tarde o temprano, ella debería saber de sus planes, y, lo que ello implica en lo que a "relaciones" se trataba.

**Pues bueno! Aquí estamos con mi nuevo proyecto. Sintiéndolo mucho, Lovers Hunt estará algo inactivo, ya que toda mi inspiración se fue al garete, y lo único que me viene es para hacer esta historia. La apuesta con la autora de "Di Que sí seguirá" en pie, pero pasara a ser con este fic. Y no, no solo será Akalai quien tenga la suerte de tener Zed, aunque eso vendrá más adelante. See ya! **


End file.
